Friends
by ashlovesCM
Summary: *AU where Morgan, Garcia, Will, JJ, Reid & Emily are the characters from friends* Emily has broken up from her boyfriend and turns to an old school friend, JJ, for help. She doesn't expect to be living with JJ for too long but you can make friends anywhere and these are ones Emily definitely doesn't want to throw away.
1. the pilot

"Are you sure you're ok, Spence?" JJ asked while rubbing his forearm.

Reid smiled weakly and nodded "I'll be fine"

Garcia came back from the coffee counter, sat down next to Reid and passed him a bright yellow mug containing steaming hot liquid caffeine.

"So you never even suspected she was... that way inclined?" Will asked while trying to stifle a laugh.

Reid shook his head and stared down into the dark coffee.

"But you must of had some idea" Morgan said with the same grin on his face as Will had. "I mean, she was a _lesbian_" Will snorted in a laugh then both men broke into laughter.

"She said she didn't know" Reid mumbled as an excuse and took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, but how do you not know you're a lesbian" Morgan continued with laughter slipping through his voice. There was a small pause as the laughter subsided and everyone took a few sips of their coffees. "Anyway, it can't be that bad. You're single, man! We can have a boys' night or something" Morgan added in an attempt to cheer up the glum Reid.

"But i don't want to be single..." Reid mumbled while fiddling with the end of his shirt sleeve. There was another pause as everyone thought of something to say to cheer him up when JJ quickly turned her head in confusion.

"Emily?" JJ blurted out with a bewildered tone to her voice to match her facial expression.

"Oh God, JJ" Emily said and rushed toward the blonde woman who was now standing. Garcia, Will and Morgan exchanged glances while Reid stared up at the raven haired woman in shock.

"Can we get another coffee?" JJ called to one of the waitresses who nodded and began the typical order. JJ took another look at the flustered Emily and added "Make it decaf" She then wheeled Emily round to face where the group was sitting and took a few steps forward. "Guys, this is Emily. We went to high school together" JJ explained. "Emily- this is everybody. That's Will and Garcia and Morgan and you remember my brother Spencer, right?" JJ said while pointing out the gang who waved or smiled a hello.

"Sure" Emily said and bound toward Reid, shaking his hand with a big smile. Once Reid had shook Emily's hand he quickly sat back down on the sofa, Emily settling herself in between him and Garcia while JJ perched on the edge of Will's armchair.

"So what brings you to Central Perk?" JJ asked after a small pause.

"Well, uh" Emily began before letting out a small laugh at something she had thought. "I was on a date with Barry and he proposed... And... I mean, he hadn't even mentioned getting married before and i guess i just freaked out" She explained then shrugged a little. "I snuck out of the bathroom window and i know we've drifted apart and we don't talk much but you're the only person i could think of..." She said with a small sigh. During Emily's explanation Reid had picked up a sugar packet and emptied it into Emily's cup which she gave him a grateful look for before taking a big sip.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What happened while i was gone?" JJ asked while rushing over to the group with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and a Spanish soap opera playing on the TV.

"I'm guessing that guy bought her that big pipe organ" Will said while taking a handful of popcorn. The scene on the TV played out for a few more minutes until it changed to two women arguing on a flight of stairs. Emily was leaning against a counter top with a phone pressed to her ear; on the other line was her mom.

"That girl should _not_ be wearing those pants" Garcia said as the bowl was passed round to her and she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn.

"I say push her down the stairs" Morgan said through a mouthful of popcorn. Will grinned at Morgan and they started chanting 'push her, push her' until Garcia and JJ had joined in. A few moments later the screen changed again to show the woman rolling down the stairs which earned claps and cheers from most of the group.

"No mom-" Emily began which drew the group's attention before she was cut off yet again. "No, i know Barry was a nice guy but-" She tried again but the same process was repeated. "He just wasn't my type of guy!" She paused again to hear her mother's response. "I don't _know_ what my type is but they don't float around in your social circles" Emily explained through gritted teeth after her mother offered to match make for her. "No, mom i didn't mean-" She began before the line went dead and she hung up.

"How'd it go?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Barry wants me out of the apartment and my mom is pissed at me" Emily sighed as she dropped the phone onto the counter before being led to the sofa by JJ.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing" Garcia said and sat down next to Emily.

"Yeah, getting some independence from Barry and your mom" JJ added optimistically.

"Yeah, and if you ever need anything you can always come to me" Morgan said as he leant on the back of the sofa and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Me and Will live right across the hall and he's away a lot" He added with a smirk and wink.

"Morgan, stop hitting on her!" JJ said with a mix of disgust and contempt as she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Hey, all i'm saying is bounce backs are the best way to fix a broken heart!" Morgan said defensively as he stood and walked toward Will who was standing in the kitchen. "And Mr. Morgan is _very_ good at fixing broken hearts" He added with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't this great!" Emily said with a big grin. It was the next morning and she was bringing three coffee cups toward the table where Morgan and Will were sitting. "I've never made coffee before in my life!" She added.

"Amazing" Will said in a playfully sarcastic tone of voice while swallowing a yawn and taking a big sip of steaming bitter coffee.

"You know, if you're on a roll maybe you could whip up a western omelette or something?" Morgan said with a grin as he took a sip of his own coffee. Both men pulled a face, placed the coffee cups back on the table and pushed the fowl drink away from them. "Actually i'm not that hungry"

"Alright kids, i better get to work... gotta input those numbers" Will said unenthusiastically as he stood and pulled on his jacket.

"So, you guys all have jobs?" Emily asked as she sat down at the table while JJ picked up the boys' coffee cups and started washing them up.

"Yeah" JJ said with a little laugh. "That's how we buy stuff" She added in a slow way like she was talking to a child which earned her a laugh from the boys.

"Yeah, I'm an actor" Morgan said proudly once the laughter died down.

"Wow!" Emily said with a face that showed she was genuinely impressed. "Would i have seen you in anything?"

"No, it's just commercials and stuff so far" Morgan explained.

"What about that production of Pinocchio?" JJ reminded Morgan which made the man smile and nod in agreement.

Will grinned at Morgan and began mockingly "Look Geppetto! I'm a real live boy!"

"I won't take this abuse" Morgan said and faked to be offended while standing and walking towards the door.

"You're right... I'm sorry" Will said slowly then grinned. "Once I was a wooden boy, a wooden boy, a wooden boy!" Will sung loudly while pretending to be a puppet and running out of the room and into the hallway. Morgan grinned then turned and left the apartment with a look that told the girls he was going to get revenge.

"So how're you doing today? Did you sleep alright?" JJ said softly while rubbing Emily's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine, I just need to move on" Emily replied with a look of determination.

JJ smiled a little then stood to leave. "Have a good day" She called.

"Oh, wish me luck!" Emily said and took a step forward to follow JJ.

"What with?" JJ asked as she pulled open the door and hung on the handle for an answer.

"I'm gonna go get a job" Emily announced proudly which made JJ grin even more.

"Good luck" JJ called as she walked out into the hall and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reid had his arm around his sister, JJ, whose feet were tucked neatly underneath herself while the movie came to an end. Only a few feet away Emily sat chewing on an Oreo. "Alright guys, i'm going to bed. Are you gonna crash on the couch?" JJ asked and turned to Reid after switching off the TV.

"No, i need to go back to the apartment at some point" Reid said and gave her a weak smile.

"Alright, sleep well" She said softly before hopping off the couch and going to her room. There was a small pause in which Reid reached for an Oreo and thought of what to say.

"You, um, probably don't remember but back in high school i, uh, had a major crush on you" Reid said, pausing often as his cheeks turned red and nervous laughter slipped through his voice.

"Yeah, I thought you might of..." Emily said as she tried her best to stop her own cheeks taking on a rosy colour.

Reid smiled a little to himself. "I always thought you thought of me as JJ's geeky older brother" He said while pushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"I sort of did" Emily admitted with a half smile gracing her lips. There was another small pause as Reid dug up the courage to take a risk.

"Do you, um... Do you think it would be ok if i, uh, asked you out sometime" He said with his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah that would, um... that would definitely be ok with me" Emily answered while trying to stop the stupid smile that took hold of her face.

"Great" Reid said with a big grin before internally kicking himself for looking to eager. "Anyway, I'm really tired" He added while standing and taking a step backwards and toward the door. "But, um... I'll see you tomorrow" He said before leaving the apartment with Emily sitting in the armchair, with that stupid smile she'd been trying to stop, feeling like coming to Central Perk only a few days prior was one of the best decisions she'd made in long time.

**So, i've been meaning to write this for a really long time. I've had the idea for months but i just thought that friends was such a great TV show that it would be impossible to start something this big. But i finally decided to give it a try and this was the end result! It took about a week of on/off planning to get everything right before i could even start writing plus another four days writing, rewriting and proof reading before i put this up which is definitely the longest i've spent on a single chapter/idea ever! Obviously i've had to make a few changes to characters (Reid is a little more confident, Emily is a little more naive)but having to mix two big TV shows was never going to be easy. Please review if you like the idea and want more, it took such a long time to do just one chapter i don't think i'll be able to do another if i don't get enough feedback. I hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	2. the one with the stoned guy

"Two coffees" Emily stated, dragging out the last word word as she passed a blue and yellow striped mug to Morgan then one to Reid. "And a cider for JJ" She added proudly while passing the mug to the blonde. Today was her seventh day working at Central Perk and Emily finally felt she had got a hang of the orders.

"Um, Emily? Why does my cinnamon stick have an eraser?" JJ asked while staring at the pencil sitting in her cup.

"Oh" Emily reached behind her ear and laughed a little as she pulled the cinnamon stick out and placed it in the cup. "That's why" She said while taking out the pencil and returning it to behind her ear. Morgan and Reid stifled a laugh as Emily glided off to take more orders and JJ placed her cup on the table with a grimace on her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Guys, guys" Garcia called while rushing through the Central Perk door and toward where the group were sitting. "Will's coming and he says he's got really good news so when he gets here act like-"

"Hey" Will called as he strolled in through the door, Garcia abruptly stopping her plan as Morgan and Reid greeted him.

"Never mind, but it was gonna be really good" Garcia said with the same excited tone then plonked herself down next to JJ.

"So what's going on?" Emily quickly asked as Will came closer.

"Yeah, what's the big news?" Morgan questioned.

"So, it was a typical day at work, I was putting in my numbers when big Al calls me into his office and tells me he wants to make me processing supervisor" Will explains while sitting down with a big grin on his face.

"Aw that's great Will" JJ was the first to say before the others jumped in with compliments.

"_So_" Will continued. "I quit"

"What? Why?" Garcia asked first.

"Why? This was supposed to be a temp job" Will explained, no longer sporting a smile.

"Yeah, but Will you've been there for five years" JJ reminded him.

"But if I took this promotion it would be like admitting that this is what I actually do" Will continued.

"So was it a lot more money?" JJ questioned.

"It doesn't matter about the money. I just don't wanna be one of those guys who sits in his office till twelve o'clock at night worrying about the wenis!" A laugh erupted from the group and Will rolled his eyes.

"The wenis?" Emily spluttered.

"The weekly estimated network in systems" Will said quietly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh" Emily said, dragging the word out with a grin. "_That _wenis"

"So what are you gonna do?" Morgan asked after the laughter had died down.

"I don't know yet but I know that I'm not gonna figure it out working there"

Garcia suddenly sat up in her chair "Oh, I have something you can do! I have this new massage client Steve" She said then paused to take a sip of coffee while everyone looked for an explanation. "Anyway, he's opening up a restaurant and he's looking for a head chef!"

JJ tapped on Garcia's shoulder and smiled sweetly "Um, hi there"

"Oh, hi!" Garcia greeted her with a grin before she realised what JJ wanted. "Oh, yeah, I know you're a chef and I thought of you first but, um, Will's the one who needs a job right now so…" She explained then turned back to Will leaving the others smirking at JJ.

"Yeah, I just don't have any cheffing experience… unless it's an all toast restaurant" Will said glumly.

JJ tapped on Garcia's shoulder again and smiled, although this time a little tighter. "What kind of food is he looking for?"

"Well, he's look for something collective so he's he wants someone who can create the entire menu" Garcia explained while waving her shiny pink nails round to help make her point.

"Oh my God!" JJ exclaimed with an excited grin crawling onto her lips.

"Yeah, I know!" Garcia replied with just as much enthusiasm as the other blonde then turned back to Will. "So, what do you think?"

The group giggled again before Will cleared his throat and turned down the offer by saying "Tell Steve thanks but I just don't see myself in a big white hat"

Garcia sat back in her chair with a little less enthusiasm then quickly turned to JJ. "Hey, JJ! Guess what?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can you see my nipples through this shirt" Will asked while shutting the apartment door behind him and pulling open his jacket.

Emily tried not to smile while staring at Will's worried face "No… But I'm sure they're still there" She added with a grin.

"Ooh, where are you going mister suit-y man?" Garcia asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I have an appointment to see Doctor Robert Pullman- career counsellor" Will said proudly while waving the doctor's card in Morgan's face.

"Career counsellor?" Emily asked with a confused face as she dried her coffee cup.

"You guys all know what you want to do" Will said and waved his arms round to indicate Emily, Garcia, Morgan and Reid.

"I don't" Emily said softly while leaning against the kitchen counter.

Will paused for a moment then turned away from Emily and waved his arms in front of him "You guys in the living room all know what you want to do" Which earned him a laugh from the boys. "You guys have goals and dreams!" Will continued after the laughter had faded. "I don't have a dream"

"Oh, the lesser known I _don't_ have a dream speech" Reid said while turning to Garcia. Will smiled wryly and Morgan fist-bumped Garcia with grins on both their faces as Reid finally got a chance to sass Will.

"This is the best day of my life!" JJ called while skipping through the door and dropping her bag and coat in the kitchen "I love my life, I love my life"

"That meeting with the guy went great?" Emily said with a happy smile as she sat herself down at the kitchen table.

"It was _amazing_! He showed me where the restaurant was gonna be. It's this cute little place on Tenth Street. It's not too big, it's not too small, it's_ just_ right" She explained proudly then took a sip from her water bottle.

"Was it previously owned by a blonde woman and some bears?" Will teased.

JJ, ignoring Will's comment, glided into the living room "So, anyway, I'm cooking dinner for him on Monday night. Sort of like an audition. Oh, and Pen- he wants you to be there which is gonna be great for me because you can 'oooh' and 'ahh' and make yummy noises"

"What're you gonna make?" Emily inquired while still sitting at the table.

"Yummy noises!" Garcia announced proudly. The girls stifled a laugh at Garcia who sat unknowingly playing with a bit of colourful fabric.

"Hey, JJ, what're _you_ gonna make" Emily said with a little smile.

"I don't know! It has to be so great I just can't decide!" JJ murmured while sifting through the shelf for ideas.

"Oh! I know what you can make!" Garcia called while rushing over excitedly before coming o a halt at the table. "You should make that thing with the stuff" She added while making hand gestures that no one understood. "You know that _thing_ with the stuff" She repeated before giving up and plonking herself down on a chair "Ok, I don't know"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, try the salmon mousse" JJ instructed while bringing a wooden spoon loaded with it toward Morgan.

Morgan took a reluctant lick then nodded his approval. "Yeah, it's good"

"Yeah? Is it better than the other salmon mousse?" JJ questioned.

"It's creamy" Morgan stated while wiping some of the mousse of his lips.

"Yeah? Well, is that better?" JJ asked with an edge of impatience.

"I don't know JJ; we're talking about whipped fish! I'm just happy I'm keeping it down!" Morgan complained so JJ took the spoon away and turned back to the sink. A loud bang was heard then Will strolled into the apartment, his jacket missing, his shirt untucked and his tie crooked.

"God, what happened to you?" Emily said with a little laugh.

"Eight and a half hours of aptitude tests, intelligence tests, personality tests and what do I learn? I'm ideally suited for a career in data processing working for a large multinational corporation" Will said and dropped the papers to the floor.

"Well that's great because you already know how to do that!" Garcia said cheerfully.

"Can you believe it? Don't I seem like someone who should be doing something really cool? I always pictured myself doing something important…" Will said with an obvious tone of sadness in his voice as he walked closer to the group.

"Aw Will, I know" Garcia said and rushed to give him a hug.

Emily struggled to hold in a laugh before finally letting it out with a gush of words. "I _can_ see your nipples through that shirt"

xxxxxxxxxx

Will rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand while opening his bedroom door with the other. The bright lights from the living room woke him up even more than the sound Reid and Morgan were making. "Guys you do realise you're supposed to be quiet when people sleep, right?" Will mumbled while pulling open the fridge door.

"You do realise people generally get up before midday, right?" Morgan teased with a grin which made Reid chuckle a little. Will pulled a face at the contents of the fridge before grabbing a bag of chips off the kitchen counter and flopping down on one of the sofas.

"Oh, while you were sleeping the guy from your old job called again" Reid suddenly blurted out after remembering.

"Again?" Will asked through a mouthful of chips and sighed a little.

"And again, and again, and again-" Morgan said with a grin while chewing on what looked like a chunk of French bread. The phone started ringing during his exaggeration and after two rings Moran looked bemusedly at the phone before slowly walking over and answering it. "Hello?" He asked before quickly tossing the phone to Will. "And again" He added in an unsurprised tone.

"Hey Mr. Costlick. How's life on the fifteenth floor?" Will asked with fake interest. "Yeah, I miss you too" He said after a small pause which made Moran grin even more. "It's a lot less satisfying stealing pens from your own home" He added in a surprised tone while fiddling with a hockey stick. "Well, that's very generous" He said in a genuinely interested tone before shrugging the offer off. "But, look. This isn't about the money" He said in a stern voice. "I really need something that's more than a job. I need something I really care about" He explained then paused to listen to the person on the other end of the line. "And that's _on top_ of the yearly bonus structure you mentioned early?"

"Your dream, man!" Morgan said through gritted teeth which earned him an approving nod from Reid.

"Look, Hal" Will said seriously. "I'm not playing hard ball here! This is not a negotiation, this is a rejection! N- No…No, N-N-No! Stop saying numbers! I'm telling you: you've got the wrong guy! You've got the wrong guy!" Will yelled down the line while waving his free arm around then paused for a few seconds. "I'll see you on Monday" He yelled back in the same tone before wincing at giving in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! It's huge!" Garcia exclaimed while walking into Will's new office. Will grinned widely at her approval and began showing her around the room. "It's _so_ much bigger than the cubicle! It's a cube!" She said with a serious and impressed look on her face.

"Yeah! Hey, look at this" Will grinned while bounding over to the blind-covered window. He pulled back the blinds and pointed proudly at the view which made Garcia gasp.

"You have a window!" She said with even more excitement.

"Yes, indeed" Will said in a proud tone. "With a _beautiful _view of-" Will began but was cut off by Garcia.

"That guy peeing" Garcia filled in with a smirk.

"Ok, that's enough of the view" Will said with a slight grimace. "Come on, check this out" He instructed while bringing the blonde over to his desk. "Sit down there" He continued, which Garcia did, then took a seat behind the desk. He pressed a button, Garcia was too caught up in the excitement to see where, then grinned. "Helen could you come in here for a moment"

After a couple of seconds past a sullen face woman trudged into the office, it was obvious to anyone watching her that she'd already been called in for no reason multiple times that day. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask why she'd been called in again and Garcia stifled a laugh.

"Thank you, Helen" Will said while adjusting his tie from nerves. "That'll be the last time I do that, I promise" He added in a rush of words. Helen rolled her eyes then strolled back out of the office and Will reverted to a grin again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello! Welcome to Monica's, may I take your coat?" Emily asked after opening the door to Steve and Garcia. Steve handed his coat over while Garcia followed him in with an excited look on her face.

"Hi Steve" JJ greeted in a tone that concealed her excitement.

"Hello JJ… Hello greeter girl" Steve replied in a snobbish voice. Emily struggled not to pull a face before JJ ushered her into the kitchen then came back out to see Steve.

"That's Emily. She'll be waitressing for you tonight" JJ explained with a tight smile.

"Yeah, whatever" Steve mumbled, obviously disinterested in the topic as he wandered into the living room. After a small pause Garcia decided she had to say something.

"Mmmm… What a delicious smell! I can't remember last time I smelled such a _delicious_ combination of… of, um…. smells" She said enthusiastically with a simple smile on her face as she followed JJ and Steve into the living room.

"This is a lovely apartment, JJ" Steve stated while pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Aw, thank you. Would you like a tour?" JJ asked immediately, the food wasn't going to be ready for another few minutes anyway.

"Oh, I was just being polite but alright" He replied in a reluctant tone before JJ lead him into another room, leaving Emily and Garcia alone.

Garcia quickly grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her a few feet away to make sure no one could hear them. "On the cab ride over here… Steve blazed up a phillie" She hurriedly whispered.

"What?" Emily almost shouted through gritted teeth while her eyes flew to the door Steve had just left through.

"Smoked a blunt, you know, lit a bone, weed, hemp, jank-" Garcia started to get carried away as she listed the different names to prompt a reaction from Emily.

"Ok, ok. I know what a phillie is" She said and rolled her eyes. In the next moment Steve and JJ wandered back in, the blonde look like Steve had been causing too much trouble for her to bother with the rest of the tour.

"Is it dry in here?" The man asked while attempting to take bites out of the air.

"Oh, let me get you some wine" Emily said in the sweetest voice she could manage while passing him a glass of dark red liquid.

"I think we're ready for our first course" JJ added while pulling Steve toward the table where a plate lay. "These are raw shrimp and ravioli with some menzu sauce and, um-" JJ paused as Steve picked up his fork and rapidly finished the food. "And a touch of ginger" She said in confusion before Steve dumbly grinned.

"Well, smack my ass and call me Judy!" He said while slapping his knee. "These are fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like them-" JJ began but was cut off by an excited Steve.

"Like it? I could eat a hundred of them!" He added with a grin.

"Oh, well, that's all there are of these… but in about eight and a half minutes we'll be serving some delicious onion tartlets" JJ explained.

"Tartlets? Tartlets! Tartlets" Steve repeated with a dumb smile covering his face before slapping his knee again and standing. The girls watched as Steve strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"Excuse me; can I help you with something?" Emily asked in her sweetest voice while trying to close the fridge.

"You know, I don't know what I'm look for" Steve mumbled then turned to the shelves. Emily quickly turned to JJ who had a confused but optimistic look on her face. She started making motions of smoking but JJ didn't seem to understand and smiled a little and held up her thumbs. Emily shook her head and made the action more dramatic so JJ understood; when the blonde finally did she waved the brunette off.

"Aw, cool! Taco shells!" Steve exclaimed as he pulled open a packet and reached inside. Emily pointed at Steve in a 'now do you believe me?' gesture and Garcia smirked. "You know, these are like little corn envelopes" He mumbled while trying o take a bite.

JJ jumped up and took the taco shell away from him and placed it on the table, his attention had already turned back to the shelves again though. "You don't wanna spoil your appetite" JJ added while trying to draw his attention away from the food.

"Hey! Sugar O's!" Steve called while pulling the cereal off the shelf.

"You know, the tartlets are only going to be another 6 and a half minutes" JJ begged while the other women sat back and watched in disbelief.

"Macaroni cheese! We've gotta make this" The man added while pulling another box of the shelf.

"No, we don't" JJ said in her best attempt at being stern.

"Oh, ok" The man mumbled in a disappointed tone before dropping it on the floor. As JJ reached down to grab the box Steve snatched a packet of gummy bears off the shelf and pushed it into his inside jacket pocket.

"Here, why don't you just have a seat" JJ said sweetly while pulling a chair forward at the table. Steve reluctantly sat down then slowly pulled the packet out of his pocket and nibbled on the edge of a gummy bear. "Ok, give me the gummy bears"

"I… No" Steve said and clung tightly to the packet.

"Give them to me" Garcia and Emily smiled a little as JJ grabbed the bag and it was tugged back and forth.

"We'll share" Steve offered.

"Give them to me" JJ repeated, her voice getting louder.

"No! You can't have any!" Steve shouted in a childish voice. Emily and Garcia joined in to try and get Steve to hand over the candy but he was becoming more and more distressed until the bag split and the bears fell into the soup bowl. "No!" Steve shrieked then grabbed the box of Sugar O's. "Bears overboard! They're drowning!" He shouted before dropping the cereal into the bowl. "Quick, fellas. Grab onto a sugar O! Save yourself!"

"That's it!" JJ shouted which stopped Steve in his tracks. "Dinner is over"

"What? Why?" Steve asked quietly in a disappointed tone.

"Why? Because I've waited seven _years_ for an opportunity like this and you can't wait 4 and a half minutes for a stupid onion tartlet!"

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Steve started chuckling again. "Tartlet"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What a tool!" Morgan said with disdain after JJ explained the story, the group were sat huddled in central perk with JJ looking especially sad.

"You don't wanna be working for a guy like that, anyway" Emily said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I thought that this was it" JJ mumbled then took a sip of coffee.

"Look, you'll get there because you're an amazing chef" Reid said in an attempt to cheer up his sister.

"Yeah. And you know those yummy noises I was making? They were real" Garcia added which made JJ smile a little.

"How about we go catch a late movie?" Emily asked.

"Sounds good to me" Will agreed while standing u and slipping on his jacket. The rest of the group murmured an agreement before standing and walking toward the door, the girls at the front with the boys play punching each other at the back.

**So I've finally had time to finish off this chapter of the story. It's taken a lot longer than I thought it would do so the next chapter will most likely be up in 2 weeks. Any updates will be on Saturday or Sunday depending on how quickly I can get it done. All the chapters are based on real episodes of friends and are named after that episode so if anyone wants to check out the episode after reading this it's quite easy to do so. Please favourite/follow the story if you've liked it so far and review if you've got time! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


End file.
